Dziennik Kelefa Rhona
Dziennik Kelefa Rhona - Opis w grze The number of travelers crossing Boareskyr concerns me. The usual stream of traders threatens to become a flood of refugees from this "crusade." The refugees talk of this Caelar as though she's a basilisk—those that see her are rarely seen again, and those who are seen again are found serving under her banner. __________ A half-elf girl Shello Khal hired to help with the cooking nearly burnt the fort down. I asked the girl how one burns down a stone fort, and she answered, "By accident." Frair Tajik asked her how many accidents she's had in her time. She said a couple, then allowed that it might be a few more than that. __________ The girl, Neera, is obviously a wild mage. I'd throw her in the moat, but Shello isn't having any of it. He wants to be compensated for his losses. I've put the girl in a cell, warded by Wynan Hess, for the time being. That will cost someone a fine copper, I'm sure, and I'm just as sure I'll be the one they complain to when it does. __________ A contingent of four score warriors under the Flaming Fist's banner is spending the night here before continuing across Boareskyr Bridge to Dragonspear Castle. "The Shining Lady" has pushed her luck too far. The Council of Four and the Lords of Waterdeep want to see an end to this chaos. __________ A half-elf couple, Khalid and Jaheira, arrived shortly before the Fist. They claim they're here for some rest and relaxation—they chose the wrong place for that, or at least the wrong time to look for it! Though I suppose tensions have been eased with the wild mage behind bars. __________ The day dawned, and with it came the realization that Caelar's crusade has grown beyond anything I imagined. Troops under her banner, led by the Barghest—the Barghest, by Tyr's right hand!—marched across Boareskyr and took up position round the fort. Those camped on our side sought refuge within our walls. Looking at the enemy's armament, I don't know how much refuge there is to be had here anymore. __________ Khalid is beside himself. His wife was in the forest, doing some druid thing I imagine, when the crusade arrived. Being parted from Jaheira does not suit him, not at all. He stutters at the best of times—now he's all but incomprehensible. An alchemist new to our walls, Elandro, brewed a concoction that calmed him somewhat. If things continue going the direction they have been, I'll need every sword I can get. __________ This is madness! The crusade has offered us the opportunity to walk away from this alive if we surrender the fort. Those who have actually made this place their home seem willing to accept the terms. But those refugees who've taken shelter here the past weeks refuse to listen to reason. They've lost their lands to Caelar Argent's mercenaries and their families to her charm. They refuse to lose anything else. They are determined to stand against the Barghest come what may. I am bound by honor and by Helm's will to protect them, and so I must. __________ For a moment, all seemed lost. With Wynan Hess distracted by a mystic assault on the Fort's gate, the crusaders breached the eastern wall and surged over the moat. In desperation, Khalid let Neera out of her cell. She may not be able to control her magic, but fire burns the crusaders as well as anyone else. The crusaders pulled back. With Neera's help, Wynan has further strengthened his magical shields, though the effort cost him greatly. __________ Wounded—Tajik needs rest, can't heal me now—don't think I can go much longer before (incomprehensible scrawl) Występowanie Kategoria:Książki